The King of Weeping Angels
by Tyler BlackWood
Summary: The Eleventh doctor has a premonition where he meets a strange weeping angel who is far different from the others and a lot more powerful than anything The Doctor has ever met before. He is determined to unravel the mystery of who this angel-boy is, while he is unaware that his own secrets are being unraveled as well. Contains Rory/Amy, Doctor/Harry, and a confused Doctor.
1. Premonition

AN: Crossover between Doctor Who and Harry Potter.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters mentioned in this story they belong to their respective authours and creators, the story plot and idea is mine though.

They were running, but it was no use, the angels were much quicker than they were. Amy opened another room which they swiftly hid in. Rory held Amy close in his arms who had tracks of tears running down her face.

'This seems to be the end. The three of us cornered in a room with no escape.' The Doctor thought.

All at once about 15 angels appeared in the room. They were not attacking but had their faces covered with their hands. Their sudden passiveness was bewildering. The Doctor wondered what was causing them to stop chasing them, when the answer to his question appeared.

A boy stepped out of the shadows. He looked to be 16, with neatly styled onyx hair, and skin as white as the statues next to him. He seemed to be a carbon copy of the statues around him by wearing the same robes except his had gold embellishments. This made the Doctor assume that the boy was some sort of noble among the angels. His most terrifying attribute were his stark white, pupil-less eyes that gave the eery feeling, that he is staring straight through to your soul. He gave the Doctor a small tentative smile. The gesture gave The Doctor an impression that the angel was no more than a shy small child.

No, The Doctor was sure this creature was ancient, almost as old as the universe itself. He had come to the conclusion that the child, was a higher evolution form of angel, since he had never encountered one that moved freely even as people looked at it. As to why this one did not have to use quantum-locking, he could only come up with the conclusion that this particular angel had far more power than any other enemies he had ever faced before.

The child opened his mouth to speak, but The Doctor was pulled back into reality to discover he had fallen asleep over his desk.

His dream had been a nightmare.

'No not a dream. a premonition.' He reasoned with himself. 'That was a glimpse of the future that soon would be a living nightmare.' Realizing the new dangers that the close future held, he rushed through the Tardis to wake Rory and Amy.

AN: Thank you for reading.


	2. Golden Wings

AN: Crossover between Doctor Who and Harry Potter. This story is now Harry/Doctor. Although it will just be a mushy gushy relationship between two lonely old aliens who want a close friend.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters mentioned in this story they belong to their respective authours and creators, the story plot and idea is mine though.

* * *

" Tell me again, why you woke us up to deliberately put ourselves in danger yet again?" Rory asked looking skeptical at The Doctor who was busy messing with the Tardis control panel.

" Rory, he told us that he had premonition about what would happen and now we are going to investigate." Amy said to her husband.

" Ya, but if we know that those weeping angels are going to chase us then why don't we just not go?" Rory reasoned. The Doctor stopped pushing buttons and looked at Rory saying, " A premonition is just remembering backwards. Even if we ignored it and went somewhere else we would always end up in that room."

Rory seemed to accept their fate with an attitude of 'why can't we do something happy for once?' The Tardis whooshed and whirled until it stopped abruptly, signaling they had arrived.

 _-wibbly wobbly timey wimey skip-_

The Doctor had been right about the whole thing. As soon as they had arrived at a slouching old house, angels appeared all over the grounds chasing the three of them into the eroding house. As they ran the Doctor took in their surroundings hoping they would hold a clue to all this. The ruins of tipped furniture, chipping paint, and overgrown plants coming in from the outside told that this house had been abandoned long ago.

Now they were in the room again, this time the Doctor noticed it was a child's room. Broken toys were scattered around the floor and the crib was lying on its side gave the room a solemn feeling. The boy appeared out of the shadows looking the same as he had in the premonition.

" Doctor." he said quietly with the shy smile on his face. His voice was youthful and sounded barely touched by puberty.

" Doctor, who's he?" Amy asked, fear showing in her voice from looking at the terrifying creature in front of them. The boy immediately turned his head towards Rory and Amy with the speed that weeping angels held when you blinked. He grinned kindly at them then snapped his fingers that made Rory and Amy disappear. "No!" The Doctor yelled assuming they had been sent back in time.

" Please do not worry Doctor, I only sent them to back to the Tardis. My presence seemed to cause them a large amount of fear and are safe in the Tardis." The boy spoke in a quiet voice that held a hint of worry at the Doctor's distress. " I am glad that you received my message"

"You sent that premonition so I would come here?" The Doctor asked.

The boy nodded and said, " Yes, angels communicate through telepathy, and I assumed you would be able to understand it too." The Doctor started putting together the pieces. This boy who is an angel, sent him a telepathic message in the form of a premonition to get him to meet him in an abandoned house in London.

"How are you controlling them?" The Doctor asked, studying the nonmoving angels.

" Oh, um they're showing respect to their king.", He replied like the answer was obvious. The Doctor's eyebrows shot up his forehead in surprise.

'He's their king?' The Doctor thought. 'Weeping angels evolved when the universe was created. In all this time he had never heard of a king or of them having any sort of society. He assumed that they were either alone or in flocks scattered around the universe, creating paradoxes for themselves to feed on. He new that they were unable to look at one another but now that the boy said that they communicate telepathically, it is possible that the angels have a form of hierarchy.

" I have been watching you and your exciting adventures ever since you stole the Tardis and I could not not help but be drawn to your loneliness. You are the last of your kind and I am the ruler of species that cannot be near one another without dying. A lonely Lord and a lonesome King. I am pleased to finally make your acquaintance, Time Lord, the man in the blue box, most recently known as the raggedy man." The angel king said walking towards the Doctor and stopping a nose widths away.

The Doctor assumed that having no human or any creature contact can affect your knowledge on socially acceptable actions, like personal space. Although he wasn't the right person to talk about social normalities.

The angel king handed him a necklace that held a pair of golden angel wings.

" If you ever need me just use these wings and think my name. It's Hadrian."

The Doctor cradled the wings in his hand. He felt connected to the angel king now known as Hadrian, as though they had always been together.

" What are they?" The Doctor asked, feeling the steady purr of power coming from the pendent.

Hadrian smiled softly at him and said , "My wings."

The Doctor then found himself back inside the Tardis where he was hugged by a relieved Amy, but he could not answer her questions because he was staring at the necklace still in his hand, thinking of the mysterious yet familiar King of Weeping Angels.

"Hadrian" the name felt perfect on his tongue.

* * *

AN: Thank you for reading. Review if you want me to continue on with this story.


	3. Late Nights and the Tardis

It had been several weeks since the Doctor had encountered the Angel King. He couldn't bring himself to discard the necklace and instead kept it hidden in a compartment of his sonic screwdriver. He felt silly for becoming attached to something so trivial as a necklace. He's a Time Lord. Time Lords don't become attached to useless objects. And yet he felt comforted by the necklace's soft purr of power that reminded him of the shy smiling, soft spoken Hadrian.

Thoughts like that was what kept the Doctor up at night doing meaningless work on the Tardis.

Amy was becoming worried, during their adventures The Doctor had become very, distracted. He seemed to be daydreaming often, which was not something that fit his character at all. Something was definitely bothering him. She had caught him up late, busily wandering around the Tardis control desk seemingly caught up in fixing it.

Upon closer inspection he was in deep conversation with the Tardis. Every so often Amy would catch bits of The Doctor's one sided conversation.

" Well what do you think?"

" No no absolutely not I am not inviting him here. Not with you looking like this…..Sorry you look wonderful."

" I don't care if you think he's cute it's me that he wants…..What do you mean I'm too old for him?...Alright Alright I'll think of something. But I'll only call him when I need him…...Crazy machine."

Amy swore her eyes were about to fall out of her head. Was the Doctor worried all this time about a man?

That's ridiculous.

Who in the universe would make the Doctor worried of all things about meeting him. This was definitely interesting.


End file.
